New Digidestined (working title)
by Lainwood
Summary: Even more digidestined are found. New villians introduced.
1. The begining

Authors Note: 1)i don't own digimon and 2)Mike is based off me  
  
Tai Matt and Sora were at Tai's house chillin and talkin about Ken.  
  
"We have to attack before..." Matt was interrupted by Tai's phone ringing.  
  
"Hello...yes...WHAT..HOW..we're on our way." Tai hung up the phone.  
  
"What's up Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Kari was opening the gate to the digital world when some new kid stepped thru they don't know how so Izzy wants us to go in and help get him out." Tai said running out the door Matt and Sora in tow.  
  
They grabbed their bikes and rode as fast as they could to the school and ran thru the halls to get to the computer. Izzy was waiting for them as always.  
  
"Izzy do you know who this new kid is?" Tai asked stopping about a foot from him.  
  
"His name is Michael he just transferred here from America. He's a loner computer scaredy cat kinda guy." Izzy said typing on the computer.  
  
"We better hurry he won't last long in the Digiworld." Matt said rushing everyone.  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!!" Tai yelled as he Sora and Matt were transported to the Digiworld.  
  
On the other side they saw Yolei waiting for them.  
  
"Yolei! Where are the others?!" Sora asked looking around.  
  
"Chasing the new kid." Yolei answered pointing to a nearby forest.  
  
"Why are they chasing him? Is he with Ken?" Tai asked clenching his fist.  
  
"No but he doesn't like company and when Davis yelled at him he took off into the forest." Yolei said as the others returned dragging Michael with them.  
  
"Let go! Let me go! DAMN IT!! What did I do to you?" Michael yelled as he kicked trying to get free.  
  
"Stop kicking were trying to help you." T.K. said as Davis tossed Michael onto the ground in front of Tai.  
  
"DAVIS! He's not some kind of criminal." Kari yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry I forgot with all the kicking and screaming he was doing." Davis replied.  
  
"I wouldn't HAVE been yelling if you hadn't tackled me in the forest and then dragged me back here." Michael yelled getting into Davis' face.  
  
"And I wouldn't have tackled you and dragged you if you hadn't run off." Davis yelled back shoving Mike out of his face.  
  
Matt stepped in between them and made sure they were separated before it got really heated. Just as Tai was trying to think how to get Mike thru a digiport an Okuwamon flew over the forest at the digidestined.  
  
"Woah...cool." Mike said watching the giant bug.  
  
"No..not cool." Matt said grabbing Mike and forcing him to duck as the Okuwamon fired it's Beetle Horn Attack over their heads.  
  
Just then a ball of lightning flew out of the forest knocking Okuwamon away from the group.  
  
"Who did that?" Davis asked looking from the Okuwamon to the forest.  
  
"I did." Wizardmon said stepping out with Agumon Biyomon and Gabumon behind him.  
  
"Is it really you Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked tears slowly filling her eyes.  
  
"Yes it's me." He answered and walked up to Mike.  
  
"So you're the one this belongs to." Wizardmon said handing him a digivice.  
  
"NOWAY YOU CAN'T BE!!" Davis yelled in frustration.  
  
"What's this? I can't be a what?" Mike asked looking the digivice  
over.  
  
"That's a digivice. You're a digidestined and I'm guessing Wizardmon is your digimon." Tai said matter of factly putting a hand on Mike's shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.  
  
"Exactly WHAT are you talking about?" Mike asked looking at Tai then the others.  
  
"Sit down this may take awhile to explain." Matt said sitting down.  
  
The rest followed his lead.  



	2. Mike's digimon

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon or it's charectors or affiliates  
  
Author's Note: 1)Mike is based on me(and uses my name cause i didn't want to change it) 2)I know Wizardmon is supposedly dead but i've seen no real proof he is truly dead i mean when a digimon dies they break up into little sqaures and fly off into the sky but Wizardmon's body just laid there not moving.  
  
NOW ON WITH PART TWO  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
"OHHHHH I get it." Mike said nodding.  
  
"Good now let's go before we have to leave." Davis said jumping up.  
  
The others stood up and began walking with Mike trailing behind talking to Wizardmon.  
  
"So are you actually my digimon?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. Why?" Wizardmon answered with another question.  
  
"Because that would mean you and I are going to become friends...but I've never had any friends." Mike answered.  
  
"I've never had any friends either...except for Gatomon." Wizardmon said.  
  
"I'm beginning to see why you're my digimon." Mike said walking faster to catch up with the rest.  
  
"He's one strange kid he's leaving his digimon behind." Davis whispered to Tai.  
  
"Lay off Davis." Tai whispered back.  
  
"Hey Matt why did you keep me and Davis from fighting?" Mike asked when he caught up to Matt.  
  
"Cause fighting over things like that is stupid other fights are ok...why think you coulda taken him?" Matt asked sarcastically.  
  
"No I think he could have taken me. I wanted to thank you for stopping him." Mike said not making eye contact.  
  
"You don't have much self confidence do you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nope." Mike said falling back again.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes before they heard a sinister laugh.  
  
"So you have a new digidestined well it won't help you." Ken yelled from atop his Airdramon.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Ken?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep." Cody answered as some DarkTyranomon came walking up.  
  
"Guess we should use our armor." Tai said.  
  
"Hey new guy put your thumb here and mimic us." Davis said.  
  
"Digiarmor ener.gize." Cody yelled.  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolved to....Digmon the drill of power." Armadillomon/Digmon yelled.  
  
"Wow cool." Mike said watching.  
  
"Digiarmor ener...gize" T.K. and Kari yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolved to....Pegasusmon flying hope." Patamon/Pegasusmon yelled just before Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolved to....Nefertimon the angel of light." Gatomon/Nefertimon yelled.  
  
"Digiarmor ener...gize." Yolei yelled.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolved to....Halsemon the wings of love." Hawkmon/Halsemon yelled.  
  
"Digiarmor ener....gize." Davis yelled.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolved to....Raidramon the storm of friendship." Veemon/Raidramon yelled.  
  
The armor digimon then began attacking the DarkTyranomon who just kept getting up.  
  
"Blue Thunder! ..Stay Down!" Raidramon yelled.  
  
The DarkTyranomon just roared got up and smacked Raidramon.  
  
"HEY! New kid! Do what we did!" Davis yelled at Mike.  
  
"Oh right ok. Digiarmor ener.gize." Mike yelled.  
  
"Wizardmon armor digivolved to....Musyamon the blade of courage." Wizardmon/Musyamon yelled.  
  
"Wow how did he do that." Mike asked looking at the others.  
  
"Even we don't know everything." Tai said shaking his head.  
  
"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon yelled attacking some DarkTyranomon from the back.  
  
"Shogun Sword." Musyamon yelled spinning and attacking a few DarkTyranomon coming up behind him.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Ken yelled watching his DarkTyranomon drop like flies.  
  
"So he goes from being a wizard to being a swordsman?" Mike asked watching Musyamon fight.  
  
"Yup looks that way. He's got kind of a medieval thing going on." Matt said watching the whole fight.  
  
"Grrrr I shall defeat you digidestined!" Ken yelled as the last of his DarkTyranomon were defeated and he took off.  
  
"Well our times up we got to get back." Tai said while the digimon de-digivolved back to their rookie/champion forms.  
  
"How often do you guys come here?" Mike asked looking around.  
  
"Everyday after school." Matt said as everyone was going back into the real world with their digimon.  
  
"How am I supposed to explain you to my parents?" Mike asked looking Wizardmon over.  
  
"You don't. You hide him." T.K. said as every one but Tai and Mike left.  
  
"Tomorrow as soon as school ends be here ok Mike?" Tai asked/told Mike.  
  
"Yeah yeah...hey what happens if one of us gets grounded?" Mike asked suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Everyone else goes in and we have to try harder." Tai said leaving with Agumon.  
  
"Well let's go Wiz." Mike said walking out.  
  
"I'm supposed to not be suspicious and don't call me wiz my name is Wizardmon." Wizardmon said catching up.  
  
"Ok Wizardmon it is..and how am I supposed to hide you?" Mike asked stopping and waiting for an answer.  



	3. A little Time in the Real World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon ETC ETC ETC  
  
Author's Note: Mike is based on me and has my first name cause i didn't want to change it but a false last name due to security purposes  
  
"You could carry me like a big stuffed toy or put me in a bag tho I don't advise it." Wizardmon said waiting for Mike.  
  
"Ok I just want to get home." Mike muttered picking Wizardmon up and carrying him.  
  
Mike walked into his house and into his room not noticing his mom in the kitchen. Mike tossed Wizardmon onto his bed forgetting he was real not a toy.  
  
"Hey! Careful!" Wizardmon said almost too loud.  
  
"Sorry Wizardmon." Mike apologized to the wizard.  
  
"It's ok Mike. …Got any food?" Wizardmon asked looking around.  
  
"Don't waist anytime making yerself at home do you?" Mike asked taking his shoes off.  
  
"I need food to digivolve and don't you know yer supposed to do that before you enter a house?" Wizardmon answered.  
  
"Yeah I just always forget. And who's going to attack us we're in the real world." Mike said opening a dresser drawer.  
  
"I dun know but you shouldn't risk it." Wizardmon said thinking about that question.  
  
"Here it's all I have for now." Mike said handing Wizardmon a half-eaten bag of chips from his drawer.  
  
"Michael! Time for dinner!" Mike's mom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute just stay here." Mike said leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
Mike walked into the kitchen and looked at the pizza on the table.  
  
"Yum." Mike said grabbing a box.  
  
"I figured you'd like it." His mom said.  
  
"Well I'm going on the computer see-ya later." Mike said walking away with the box to his room.  
  
"Well that was fast." Wizardmon said as Mike walked in.  
  
"Yeah well you said you were hungry and I wanted to get on the computer.  
  
"What computer?" Wizardmon asked looking around.  
  
"This one." Mike said taking some clothes off his desk revealing a computer.  
  
"Why hide it?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"It's on accident I just toss my clothes when I take them off and sometimes they hide my computer.  
  
"Oh." Was all Wizardmon said.  
  
Mike connected to the net and began surfing as he and Wizardmon began eating the pizza.  
  
"So what's it like being a Wizard?" Mike asked skimming through his favorites and going to an RPG.  
  
"It's fun. What's it like not being athletic?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"You get used to it. I personally hate it but I can't change it." Mike said clicking a few spots.  
  
"Well now that yer with the digidestined you'll get more athletic or else…uh…nevermind." Wizardmon finished.  
  
"No no finish. Or else what?" Mike asked looking away from the computer.  
  
"Well…or else you'll…….die." Wizardmon said solemnly.  
  
"Oh." Mike said almost dropping his slice of pizza.  
  
"What is that?" Wizardmon said pointing to the computer quickly changing the subject.  
  
"This? It's a RPG." Mike said still thinking about what Wizardmon said.  
  
"What's an RPG?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"It's where many people pretend to be someone else and pretend to be stronger then they really are. It's normally loads of fun." Mike said clicking some more stuff.  
  
After a few hours of surfing the computer Mike laid on his bed looking at some of the Alien, super-hero, and horror movie posters on his walls. A few minutes later Mike fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Next morning  
  
Mike woke up and looked at his clock.  
  
"8AM…what a dream…EIGHT AM I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Mike yelled leaping out of bed and knocking over Wizardmon who had woken up a little earlier over.  
  
"AHH!!….It wasn't a dream…I GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!!" Mike grabbed a shirt and pants out of his closet and began rummaging thru some draws.  
  
"Wizard go into the living room while I change no one's home." Mike said pulling out some socks and continuing to search.  
  
"Very well." Wizardmon said and walked into the living room sitting on the sofa.   
  
A few moments later Mike came running out and grabbed his bag he then stopped and looked at Wizardmon.  
  
"Now how am I supposed to get u to school I'm gonna need u in the Digiworld but I can't have u running around school." Mike said looking at Wizardmon.  
  
"Simple." Wizardmon said as he glowed a bright white and seemed to shrink.  
  
When the light vanished a small elephant looking digimon sat on the sofa.  
  
"Um who are you and where's Wizardmon?" Mike asked looking the creature over.  
  
"I'm Tapirmon I digivolve into Wizardmon." The strange digimon said.  
  
"Ok uh here get in the gym bag." Mike said holding it open as the Elephant digimon with smoke back legs and an iron mask got into the bag.  
  
Mike zipped the bag up and put it on his shoulder with his book bag and stepped into his shoes dashing out the door.  
  
.o0(Third time in one week man am I gonna get it.) Mike thought as he ran in the main doors and into his classroom.  



	4. New Discoveries

Disclaimer:I don't Own Digimon and u know the drill  
  
Author's note: I am Mike and well...that's all u really need to know  
  
"Well Mr. Orm how nice of you to join us." Mike's teacher said as Mike walked to his seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry." Mike said bowing and sitting down.  
  
"I'd like to see you after class." Mr. Ichiganawa said to Mike.  
  
"Nice one loser." Davis said from the row behind and to the left of Mike.  
  
"Shut up Davis." Mike muttered and pulled out some textbooks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later  
  
"Class Dismissed." Mr. Ichiganawa said and sat behind his desk.  
  
"I'll tell the others your not coming." Davis chuckled moving past Mike.  
  
"I oughta...nevermind." Mike said and grabbed his bags moving up to his teacher's desk.  
  
"Michael do you know why you're here?" Mr. Ichiganawa asked.  
  
"No clue what so ever. Oh by the way I prefer to be called Mike." Mike said hoping to get out of here soon.  
  
"Very well Mike the reason you're here is because you've been late three times this week and your grades are falling very quickly." Mr. Ichiganawa said.  
  
"Well Mr. I I've been really busy lately." Mike said not mentioning that he had been busy trying to beat Guardian's Crusade on his Playstation.  
  
"Please don't call me Mr. I. And as far as being busy it's no excuse I'll give you three weeks to bring your grades up then I'll have to call your parents. Ok?" Mr. Ichiganawa said.  
  
"Yes sir. Bye." Mike said dashing out the door and down the hall.  
  
"Mike you made it." Izzy said as Mike plowed into the wall and ran into the room.  
  
"Yeah I made it." Mike said dropping his bags as Tapirmon opened the bag and digivolved into Wizardmon.  
  
"Glad to see yer back into a better form." Mike said holding his Digivice in front of the computer. "DIGIPORT OPEN!!" Mike yelled and teleported into the Digiworld with Wizardmon.  
  
"Hey Mike." T.K. said seeing Mike arrive.  
  
"Hi T.K." Mike said walking over to Davis.  
  
"Yes?" Davis asked watching Mike.  
  
Mike's only answer was to punch Davis square in the nose.  
  
"What the hell!?" Davis yelled.  
  
"You're an annoying S.O.B. Davis." Mike said walking away.  
  
Davis got up and lunged at Mike tackling him from behind. Davis and Mike began rolling around punching each other till Tai and Matt pulled Mike off Davis holding him back and T.K. & Joe Pulled Davis up and held him back.  
  
"Calm down you two!" Kari yelled from the side.  
  
"He started it." Davis said breaking free from Joe and T.K. and wiping some blood from below his nose.  
  
"You've been asking for that since class Davis" Mike said breaking free from Tai and Matt and wiping some blood off his lip and checking his sore black eye.  
  
"How can we hope to beat the digimon emperor if we keep trying to beat each other senseless?" Cody asked Yolei.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Yolei answered.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Mike asked folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Try to find the digimon emperor's base. Like always." Sora said to Mike.  
  
"And do we have any leads?" Mike asked.  
  
"Nope." Cody answered.  
  
"THEN SHOULDN'T WE GET ONE!!" Mike yelled at the group.  
  
"Why gotta get home and get ready for more detention?" Davis asked mockingly.  
  
"That's it." Mike muttered and tried to lunge at Davis but was grabbed and held by Tai and Matt again.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Sora sighed turning around.  
  
"She's right so in searching for the base we'll go in two groups. Mike's group and Davis' group." Tai said.  
  
"I'll go with Mike." T.K. and Yolei said almost instantly.  
  
"I'll go with Davis." Joe said.  
  
"Yeah me too." Sora agreed.  
  
"We'll go with Mike." Matt and Cody said.  
  
"And we'll go with Davis." Tai and Kari said.  
  
"Ok now that that's settled where should we go?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well you guys check that cave and we'll check that mountain." Tai said.  
  
"Ok." Mike said as his group began walking toward the cave.  
  
"Fine." Davis said as he walked to the mountain followed by his group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Cave  
  
"Sure is dark in here." Yolei commented.  
  
"Easily fixed." Wizardmon said holding his staff high as it began to glow shedding light in the cave.  
  
"Thanx Wizardmon." Mike said and began walking deeper into the cave.  
  
"A lot like Tai." Matt muttered to himself.  
  
"You say something Matt?" Gabumon asked him.  
  
"No nothing." Matt answered.  
  
"Hey there's a light up ahead!" Mike yelled to the others.  
  
The group began running down the rest of the tunnel to the light.  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks maybe we should be running away from the light instead of going into the light?" Mike asked  
  
"Yeah you are." T.K. said as they entered the light.  
  
The group squinted for a moment in the bright light before their eyes adjusted and they looked around seeing another part of the tunnel with a bright light hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Uh....there's nothing here." Cody said.  
  
"Hieroglyphics." Yolei said pointing to a wall.  
  
"Does anyone know how to decipher hieroglyphics?" Mike asked looking the wall over.  
  
"Too bad Izzy's not here." T.K. said.  
  
"Hey this looks like a digimon...and..a person...and there's a digivice." Matt said pointing.  
  
"I guess it means the digidestined." Cody said.  
  
"Who else could it be. But what's this?" Mike asked pointing to a strange computer chip looking hieroglyphic.  
  
"I don't have any idea." Yolei answered.  
  
"Could have something to do with this box." Matt said picking up a wooden box.  
  
"We should take this back to the others." Mike said as they all began walking outta the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~At this moment on the mountain  
  
"What do you suppose is back there?" Davis asked looking at the tall Silver gates.  
  
"I have no idea." Tai said pushing the gates to no avail.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in?" Kari asked.  
  
"What if WE aren't supposed to get in." Joe said.  
  
"You would be the one to point that out." Sora said.  
  
"Hey look at this!" Kari called out pointing to a strange table.  
  
"It looks like it has 12 holes." Sora pointed out.  
  
"They look more like places for digivices to be put in." Joe commented.  
  
"And of course their color coded." Tai mentioned.  
  
"We should come back with the rest of the group." Sora said.  
  
"Well then let's go get the rest of the group." Kari said and started back down the mountain.  
  
"We barely even got up the mountain." Davis whined before following Kari.  
  
Upon re-meeting the entire group began speaking at once.  
  
"HOLD IT! ONE AT A TIME!" Tai yelled holding his ears.  
  
"You guys go first." Sora said.  
  
"We found some strange hieroglyphics and this." Matt said showing them the box.  
  
"Well let's see what's in it." Tai said practically ripping the box from Matt's hands.  
  
"Hold it guys Izzy sent us an email." Cody said looking at his D-terminal.  
  
"What's taking you guy so long It's getting late yadda-yadda." Davis read Izzy's email aloud.  
  
"Guess our times up." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah we'll open the box in the real world." Tai said.  
  
The group then used the digiport to get back to the real world going back to their normal cloths. Their digimon going back to the in-training/rookie/champion lvl. And of course everyone landed on top of Izzy.  
  
"This is becoming a bad habit." Izzy said from the bottom of the pile.  



	5. A Familiar Face & An Interesting Change

"Who's got the box?" Tai asked once they had all gotten up and sat in some chairs.  
  
"I do." Mike said handing him the box.  
  
"What's in it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Let's find out." Tai said opening the box to reveal 15 computer chips.  
  
"Computer chips...what are we supposed to do with these?" Davis asked.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Was all Izzy said as he looked a chip over.  
  
"I wonder what they do." Mike pondered.  
  
"I have a theory..." Izzy started.  
  
"You always do." Davis said interrupting him.  
  
"AHEM. As I was saying. I have a theory about these chips." Izzy said taking out his digivice with slight annoyance showing on his face.  
  
"Are you saying we should connect them to our digivices?" Matt asked.  
  
"Exactly." Izzy said putting the chip on the digivice.  
  
Izzy's digivice glowed a bright white for a moment and then switched to a bright purple then the light died out completely and Izzy's digivice looked different then every other digivice.  
  
"I guess we should do the same." Tai said putting a chip on his digivice witch glowed a bright white then bright red then stopped glowing and looked similar to Izzy's but a different color.  
  
"Yeah we should." Davis said putting a chip to his Digivice witch glowed a bright white and then a bright red then a bright blue then stopped glowing and looked like the other two but a different color.  
  
The rest of the group followed. Cody's was white purple then black. Mike was next and his glowed white brown then yellow. Yolei with her digivice glowing white pinkish red then green. Matt had his digivice glow blue. Sora and her digivice glowing white then pinkish red. Joe's digivice glowed white then black. T.K.'s was white then orange and Kari's was white then pink.  
  
"One chip left. Must be Mimi's." Tai said holding up the chip.  
  
"Someone call me?" Mimi asked walking into the room.  
  
"Mimi?" Everyone but Mike asked at the same time.  
  
"I'm here visiting for a week." Mimi said smiling.  
  
"Tell me you brought your digivice." Tai said hoping she hadn't forgotten.  
  
"Of course." Mimi said holding up her digivice.  
  
"Here." Izzy said tossing her the last chip.  
  
"What's this for?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Attach it to your digivice." Yolei answered.  
  
"Umm. K." Mimi said attaching it.  
  
Her digivice glowed a bright white then a green then stopped glowing.  
  
"So what's the differences in our digivices?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Izzy said.  
  
"Holy! Look at the time I got to go." Davis said grabbing his bag and demi-veemon and running out the door.  
  
"What's his hurry?" Mike asked as everyone looked at his or her watches.  
  
"5:00! We were in there that long!" Tai yelled grabbing his bag and running out the door.  
  
All the digidestined followed suit in almost the same way till only Mike T.K. and Yolei were left.  
  
"Don't you guys need to be home?" Mike asked.  
  
"Not for thirty minutes." T.K. answered.  
  
"What about you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I got an hour." Mike answered her.  
  
"So...anything to do or should we just go home anyway." T.K. asked.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go home do some homework and see what's on T.V." Mike said putting Tapirmon in his bag then picking them up and walking out the door.  
  
On his way home Mike stopped into a pizza parlor and bought a small pizza with his allowance. After finishing Mike finished the walk home went into his room and turned on his T.V.  



End file.
